Papa's Roasteria
Papa's Roasteria 'is the second game that was created by Prudence and Pickle. It was released on 04/28/16. Previews: * April 20, 2016: New Gameria! [1] * April 20, 2016: New Customer:Oggy! [2] * April 20, 2016: New Closers! : Miss Purple and Billy![3] * April 21, 2016: Two new Locals: Joshua and Ryan! [4] * April 21, 2016: Chef selection! [5] * April 22, 2016: The Stations and Holidays! [6] * April 22, 2016: New Clothings! * April 22, 2016: Papa's Roasteria Image Icon Revealed and the release date is 04/28/16! * April 24, 2016: Worker Uniforms! * April 25, 2016: Workers will be revealed on 04/27/16! * April 25, 2016: Maria All Clean Up! * April 26, 2016: Chef Selection Finals! [7] * April 27, 2016: Welcome the Workers Amanda and Bobby! [8] * April 28, 2016: The game is released! * April 29, 2016: 5 Random day customers will be added. [9] Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Roast Station * Garnish Station * Drink Station Customers * Cindy (Tutorial) * Maria (After the Tutorial) * Savannah (Day 2) * Jason (Time Customer) * Wacky (Time Customer) * Matt (Time Customer) * Carter (Time Customer) * Mallory (Time Customer) * Nestor (Random Day Customer) * Charlotte (Random Day Customer) * Mishee (Random Day Customer) * Oliver (Random Day Customer) * Lynn (Random Day Customer) * Oggy (Rank 2) * Aeronaut59 (Rank 3) * Vincent (Rank 4) * Maine (Rank 5) * BBQ Fan! (Rank 6) * Zack (Rank 7) * Matthew (Rank 8) * Mandy (Rank 9) * Lucas (Rank 10) * Aliah (Rank 11) * Jerome (Rank 12) * Quicksilver (Rank 13) * Meagan (Rank 14) * Blossom (Rank 15) * Caden (Rank 16) * Cara (Rank 17) * Xander (Rank 18) * Lilly (Rank 19) * Lizzy (Rank 20) * Samantha (Rank 21) * Cleofe (Rank 22) * Christian II (Rank 23) * Jeremy (Rank 24) * Wester (Rank 25) * CoolProDude (Rank 26) * Nina (Rank 27) * Ida (Rank 28) * Danny (Rank 29) * Logan (Rank 30) * Jackson (Rank 31) * Anthony (Rank 32) * Leo (Rank 33) * Pinky (Rank 34) * Jeff (Rank 35) * Lorenz (Rank 36) * Yandel (Rank 37) * Ann (Rank 38) * Anna (Rank 39) * Heather (Rank 40) * Prudence and Pickle (Rank 41) * Andrei (Rank 42) * Tia (Rank 43) * Freddy (Rank 44) * Kylie (Rank 45) * JK55556 (Rank 46) * September (Rank 47) * Liam (Rank 48) * Brittany (Rank 49) * Mason (Rank 50) * Yoshi (Rank 51) * Yasmin (Rank 52) * Adam (Rank 53) * Myla (Rank 54) * Boomer (Rank 55) * Benny30111 (Rank 56) * Aiden (Rank 57) * Issac (Rank 58) * Albert (Rank 59) * Ryan (Rank 60) * Yuan (Rank 61) * Joshua (Rank 62) * Hell (Rank 63) * Hop (Rank 64) * Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Closers * Billy (Monday) * Kassie Macabre (Tuesday) * Queeny (Wednesday) * Purp (Thursday) * Miss Purple (Friday) * Mandy (Saturday) * Ginger (Food Critic) (Sunday) Locals ''('Bold Name denotes the customer is a closer)'' * Oggy * Billy * Miss Purple * Joshua * Ryan Holidays * Maple Mornings (September) (Unlocked with BBQ Fan! at Rank 6) by [[BBQ Fan!], Vincent, Mishee, Oliver, Zack, Matthew, Mandy, Lucas] * Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Aliah at Rank 11) by [[Aliah], Savannah, Lynn, Charlotte, Jerome, Quicksilver, Meagan, Blossom * Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Caden at Rank 16) by [[Caden], Maria, Cara, Xander, Lizzy, Lilly, Nestor, Wacky, Mallory] * Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Samantha at Rank 21) by [[Samantha], Cleofe, Christian II, Jeremy, Wester, Carter) * New Year (January) (Unlocked with CoolProDude at Rank 26) by [[User:CoolProDude10986|CoolProDude], * Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Jackson at Rank 31) * St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked with Lorenz at Rank 36) * Easter (April) (Unlocked with Prudence and Pickle at Rank 41) * Cinco de Mayo (May) (Unlocked with JK55556 at Rank 46) * Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Yoshi at Rank 51) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Benny at Rank 56) * Neptune's Feast (August) (Unlocked with Yuan at Rank 61) Ingredients * Chicken (Start) * Vegetable Mix (Start) * Beef (Start) * Steak (Start) Trivia * This is the only gameria to have 5 stations. Category:Gamerias Category:Games Category:Papa Louie Category:Papa Louie Series Category:Papa's Roasteria Category:Prudence and Pickle Category:Prudence and Pickle games Category:Fanon Category:Papa Lucci Category:Papa's Roasteria Debuts